


Alone

by made_of_trouble



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Complete, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Louis, Smut, side Ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 02:46:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7149539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/made_of_trouble/pseuds/made_of_trouble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is away when Louis' heat starts unexpectedly. He is left alone to his own devices until Harry gets home which isn't for a few days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, This is my first published fan fiction. I appreciate constructive criticism. I hope you like it. :)

Louis awoke with a gasp. His whole body felt like it was on fire. This was odd because the temperature inside was set at sixty-two as it was mid summer. He wondered for a moment if he was ill. But this didn’t feel like a fever. It felt like his heat was starting. But, his heat wasn’t supposed to start for another month. His suppressants make sure that he only gets a heat once every three months. As long as he injects himself once every two weeks… Wait. Last time he was supposed to do it was the night of the Brits. They had won for their last music video. They had all been so excited that night. They’d all gone to a club to celebrate but he and Harry had left early and went back to their place. You can guess what they did. They resumed their tour the next day. It must’ve just slipped his mind. Louis groaned. This is the absolute worst time to start as Harry is in America with his mum and sister. He isn’t due back for a few days. They got together around the time that Harry turned eighteen. You don’t really know if you’re an alpha, beta, or omega until you come of age at eighteen. Louis and Zayn were the only ones who knew what their status at the time of one Direction’s creation. Liam was next and he was an alpha. He and Zayn hit it off right away and mated not that much later. Niall was next to come of age and he was declared a beta. I beta is a bit of a mixture of alpha and omega. He has a knot, but it is smaller than an alpha’s. They have a possibility of getting pregnant but it is very unlikely without fertility treatments. Everyone assumed that Harry would be a beta because of how gentle and friendly he was. But when he turned eighteen, he got his first rut and was declared an alpha. It didn’t take long for he and Louis to get together after that. Louis and Liam had briefly considered being together but they came to their senses before it was too late. They were very happy in their couples. No one outside management knew about this, however. The public still thought that Zayn and Louis were straight womanizing betas instead of omega in loving, devoted relationships. Management insisted upon that. But in a way, they were all sort of all right with that. It was nice that they didn’t have to answer millions questions about when they would have kids. Then about five minutes later they remember that they are being forced to hide their relationships and they were right back to hating management. 

Louis rolled over, swung his feet off the bed and stood up. He looked down and saw his half hard dick straining against his navy boxers. He walked to the hall cupboard and puled out his emergency heat kit that Harry made sure he always had. Inside were a few pads, so that the slick wouldn’t ruin his boxers, a spare pair of boxers in case the pads didn’t work, and ice pack, some lube, and a bright pink dildo. It was a decent size but Louis would much rather have Harry’s huge dick in him than this thing. He sighed and placed the box on his and Harry’s bed. Louis walked into the very specious bathroom. He stripped off his boxers and frowned at the wet spot in the back. He flung them in the rubbish bin then proceeded to take a cold shower. He knew that this wouldn’t last for long but he’ll be able to get a few hours of relief so he can sleep because he knew he wouldn’t be getting much sleep until Harry was back home and could fuck him properly. After about five minutes in the shower, Louis got out. He grabbed a fresh pair of boxers and placed a pad in it then slipped them on. He went back to bed and got in on Harry’s side. His pillow smelled like him and it was soothing. He fell asleep within minutes. Four hours later, Louis jerked awake because of the sweltering heat. He yanked the thick blanket off of him hissing as the fabric rubbed against his sensitive skin. He forced himself to stand up. He walked to the thermostat and turned the temperature down to fifty-five degrees. It was nearly ninety degrees outside and that certainly wasn’t helping Louis’ heat. He threw himself back on the bed and pulled off his boxers. His angry red erection lay thick and heavy against his abdomen.  
“Ahh,” he moaned as he began stroking it. With his other hand he grabbed the lube and drizzled it straight on his dick and pumped faster and faster until he came with a loud cry. It took the edge off but he was back to fully hard within seconds. He could feel the slick dribbling out of his hole. He whimpered and stuck two fingers in his entrance. He moaned at the stretch and slight burn. He scissored himself and added another finger.  
“Uhhh,” he moaned when he found his prostate. “Harry…” he thought of his gorgeous mate. How he would tell Louis he loved him with that deep and raspy voice. How he would touch Louis and make him see stars. Louis’ other hand began to travel down his chest paying special attention to his nipples. He thought of the way Harry’s tongue would to magical things to his body; the feeling of him buried deep inside him; the look on his face when they were connected. Louis came again crying Harry’s name. This time his erection didn’t even go down. He grabbed the pink dildo from the box. At that moment all of the lights went out. He heard the air condition turn off. Louis was close to tears when he pushed the dildo inside of him. It was a combination the intense heat and being oversensitive not just from his heat. He came for a third time, minutes later. His hard on did go down to a semi this time. He reached into the kit and got the ice pack. He shook it up and it quickly began to get cold. He gently put it on his dick and grabbed his cell phone from the table. He pressed 5.  
“You’ve got Niall,” Niall answered  
“Has the power gone out in your apartment?” asked Louis. The ice pack seems to be doing its job and keeping his heat at bay.  
“Yeah,” said Niall with a sigh. “I called Bernie and he says that some sodding construction bloke cut a line or something. He said that it should be fixed tomorrow or the next day.”  
“Great. That so fucking great,” said Louis through gritted teeth. Not only is he going to have to go through his heat alone, but he’s also going to have to do it in the actual heat.  
“Are you alright there?” he asked, concerned. “You sound a bit strange. Should I come down there?” They had all rented out the penthouse of a very posh apartment building in London. There were four apartments and Liam and Zayn had one, Harry and Louis had one, and Niall had the other. The fourth apartment was like an office space, for when they needed to hold meetings, and it was a recording studio for when they needed to, well, record things. Niall was the only one besides Louis here at the moment. Zayn and Liam were in Paris for a few days while they were on break from tour.  
“I’m fine, Niall,” He spat the last word. The ice pack was quickly wearing off. “Don’t come here. I’m fine.”  
“Really?” asked Niall “Should I call Harry or Zayn, maybe?”  
“No!” Louis was starting to pant now. “Harry- he’s with his f-family. D-don’t bother him. I’m o-okay. Bye N-Niall.”  
“Lou-” He hung up the phone. He pulled himself from the bed and into the bathroom. He ran a cold bath while he kept the cold pack pressed against his prick. He could just tell that this was going to be the longest few days in his life.

That night and the next morning, the power still hadn’t come back on so Louis alternated between fucking himself on the bed and in a cold bath to get a very small bit of relief from the completely smothering heat. He had been full out sobbing for most of this time and sleep had been completely out of the question.  
Harry had just gotten back to London from a vacation in America. He had wanted to take Louis with him but Louis insisted that he have alone time with his family. He missed his mate like no one could imagine, and was glad to be back. He unlocked the door to their apartment and opened it.  
“Boobear I’m-” began Harry, but he was completely overwhelmed with Louis scent. The smell that could only mean one thing: Louis’ in heat. Harry dropped his bags right by the door and began stripping while simultaneously running up the stairs to his bedroom leaving a trail of clothes behind him. He got there just as he was pulling down his boxers. The sight in front of him was astonishing. Louis was on his back and was fucking himself hard and deep with the shiny pink dildo. His hole was red and stretched wide probably the result of using it so much. There was dried cum and slick all over the sheets that suggested that he had been in heat for at least a fair few hours. He was tugging furiously at his angry red prick with his spare hand.  
“Harry, please,” tumbled out of his mouth desperately between his sobs. “I need it please. It hurts so much. I need your knot. Please knot me.” Louis didn’t even know he was there, yet he was calling out for him. Harry’s heart broke a little. He crawled over to him and placed his hands on his cheeks. Louis’ red and puffy eyes flew open.  
“Honey, I’m home,” said Harry he leaned down and captured Louis’ lips with his own. His hands traveled Louis sides. Fire erupted on Louis’ body wherever Harry touched.  
“Please, Harry,” sobbed Louis “please fuck me.” Harry grabbed his arms and put them above his head. He straddled Louis’ knees and took over fucking him with the dildo. Harry felt the alpha in him take over. He loved when Louis was all needy like this. Harry knew that his mate needed to be knotted but he liked to have little fun first.  
“Baby, you look so pretty like this,” said Harry. He pulled out the toy until only the tip was inside then slammed it back in. Louis whimpered when he repeated. Harry could always make the dildo go in further than he could. “Your hole is all stretched out. Clenching around this little toy when we both know that you want to have my dick inside you.”  
“H-Harry,” wept Louis “p-please. Just fuck me already. Please. No more teasing.” He yanked the toy out of his hole. He rolled Louis onto his stomach and positioned the very tip of his dick inside Louis’ stretched out and puffy hole but stopped. Louis moaned when he felt the head rub around the rim.  
“Just before I go further,” said Harry he just needed to know. “How long? How long have you been in heat Louis?”  
“Morning…” croaked Louis. That so wasn’t too bad. “Yesterday morning…” Shit. Harry slammed his entire length into Louis’ hole. Louis cried out at the sudden stretch and burn. Sure he had been fucking himself almost constantly for hours, but Harry was a good few inches longer and much thicker. He barely got in four thrusts before Louis was coming again purely from his cock. Harry kept fucking him through his orgasm. He could feel his knot starting to swell. He rolled Louis onto his back all the while still fucking him hard and deep. Louis’ hard on hadn’t gone down; Harry grabbed it and started pumping it in time with his thrusts.  
“Want my knot Louis?” growled Harry in his ear “want me to pop my knot inside you and fill you up with my cum so that you’re dripping with it?” Louis nodded frantically. This was the one thing that could give him relief from the unrelenting heat. “Use your words, Louis.”  
“Yes,” wailed Louis “please. I need your knot. It hurts too much, Harry. Please just make it stop.” Hearing his mate in so much need is what pushed Harry over the edge. He rammed his knot into Louis locking them together as his cum poured out of him. Louis came again from he feeling. His hard on went down for the first time in what felt like ages. Louis’ mind cleared a bit and realized that Harry was kissing his. It was slow and calming.  
“Are you back with me, love?” he asked softly. Louis nodded slightly. Louis moved a little and Harry captured his lips in his own.  
“Thank you, Harry,” said Louis when they finally broke apart. “I really needed that.”  
“I could tell,” said Harry careful to prop himself up on his forearms to keep his weight off of his mate. “As soon as I walked through the door all I could smell was you. I couldn’t leave my mate just fucking himself on our bed with a toy when I knew he needed me. Speaking of, why didn’t you call me? I would’ve come home earlier and helped you.”  
“Why did you come home early?” asked Louis as he ran his finger through Harry’s curls.  
“Niall called me,” explained Harry. “He said that you sounded weird when you called him.” Louis nodded his head in understanding. What I don’t understand is why you didn’t call me yourself. If you would’ve called me when you first knew your heat was coming, I would’ve gotten the first flight back and I could’ve been here when the worst of it started. You wouldn’t have had to be alone.”  
“I know.” said Louis “But you were with your mum and sister. Now that you live here you don’t get to see them as much. I just feel like I’m keeping you away your family and-”  
“Stop!” commanded Harry in his alpha voice. Louis fell silent. “You are my family, Louis. You are my mate and there is no one more important to me than you. It’s my job as your alpha to take care of you. I can’t do that if you don’t tell me what’s wrong. Going into heat while the temperature is ninety, is something worth calling me about. I can’t stop thinking about you overheating and trying to take care of your heat by yourself.” He shuddered at the thought. “Lou, you have to promise me that you’ll tell me the next time you go into heat, no matter where I am, so I can come take care of you.”  
“I promise,” said Louis. Harry leaned down and captured his lips in a kiss.  
“I love you so much.” Said Harry softly.  
“I love you too,” replied Louis. “I’ll let you take care of me next time. Trust me, your dick and knot feels so much better inside me than that damned dildo.” Harry let out a snort of laughter.  
“What happened anyway?” asked Harry caressing Louis face “I thought your suppressants only made heat come one every few months and only for like a day. It wasn’t supposed to come for another month.”  
“Yeah about that,” said Louis not quite meeting his eyes. “I can’t really remember the last time I had the injection. I was supposed to do it the night of the Brits. But if you can recall, we were a bit busy that night. I think it’s been about three weeks; maybe a month.”  
“Louis,” said Harry sternly “you’re supposed to do it every two week.” Louis nodded and looked down slightly. Harry thought of something. “Lou, don’t your suppressants have birth control in them.” Louis nodded “and if you haven’t taken them in a weeks…” he trailed off. Louis’ eyes got wide.  
“You don’t think I could be pregnant do you?” asked Louis. Harry smiled and stroked his hair.  
“Darling, I don’t think it’s possible that you aren’t pregnant,” said Harry.  
“Oh my god,” said Louis. He was beginning to freak out now. “Harry what are we going to do? We can’t have a baby. We’re starting the American leg of the tour next week. I told Niall I’d go clubbing with him in Los Angeles. I’m said I’d do a charity football march for the Rovers in a couple months. I can’t play footie if I’m up the spout. What about-” He was talking at a mile a minute until Harry silenced him with a kiss.  
“Babe,” said harry when he pulled away. “We’ll figure it out. If it means not playing football for a while, or we wait a bit before the next tour; then so be it. It’ll all be worth it when we hold our baby. Our wonderful child that we made.” Harry’s knot had gone down by now, he gently pulled out and rolled over so he was lying on his back beside his mate. He pulled Louis close to him.  
“I guess it wouldn’t be that bad,” said Louis as he laid his head on Harry’s chest. “A little green-eyed, girl with your curls.”  
“Or a blue-eyed, boy,” said Harry. “I reckon you should get some sleep.” Louis nodded, suddenly aware that he hadn’t sleep since yesterday. Harry wrapped his arms around him. Louis soon fell asleep in the comforting arms of his mate. Harry pressed a kiss to the top of Louis’ head then followed suit. 

Their suspicions were confirmed a little over a month later when Louis couldn’t stop throwing up and the stick turned blue. It was then that they all sat down with management and talked seriously about their contract. They resisted it but the boys won out in the end. They agrees that little in the ways of tours could be done for a while. In the end they agreed to keep putting out albums, but not do tours for the foreseeable future. The boys were ecstatic when they find about the baby. Niall immediately proclaimed himself the godfather, while Zayn and Liam offered to babysit anytime. They must’ve really wanted to look after a baby because three months later, they announced they were having a little one of their own. The response from the public was tremendous. People couldn’t believe that there were two omegas in One Direction, let alone they were mated to the alphas and expecting children. The fans were supportive as always. There were a few, uh, passionate ones who claimed that they were already mated to the members and the pregnancies must be hoaxes. 

Eight months into Louis’ pregnancy, Harry had just gotten back from the shop. Harry hung his coat up and walked into the living room. Louis was asleep on the couch. His glasses were askew and baby bump clearly visible even though he was in one of Harry’s sweatshirts. Harry knelt down, lifted the sweater so that it was above his stomach and kissed the bump. He placed his hands on either side and felt his baby moving.  
“Hi baby,” whispered Harry against the firm skin “daddy just wants to say that he loves you very much.” Louis shifted his body and huge baby bump so that he was on his back.  
“Seriously, Harry?” asked Louis “it’s not even born yet and it gets a better hello than I do.” Harry leaned over and kissed Louis. It was full of passion and love. Things were getting heated when Harry broke the kiss. Louis whined at the loss.  
“Hmm,” he sighed seeing Louis so desperate. “I love you so much Lou.” He placed a hand on Louis’ stomach “and our baby. Let me go make some dinner then we can continue this.” He placed a kiss to Louis forehead then walked to the kitchen.


End file.
